


No Pageantry Needed

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Frustration, Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Byleth just wants to be married...“Please, hold still just a moment longer, your Grace.”.Byleth scowled ahead as the dressmaker began to eye how the sleeve was fitting.  She was quickly losing patience with of all the fluff and pageantry of her marriage to Dimitri.





	No Pageantry Needed

“Please, hold still just a moment longer, your Grace.”.

Byleth scowled ahead as the dressmaker began to eye how the sleeve was fitting. She was quickly losing patience with of all the fluff and pageantry of her marriage to Dimitri. At first, when it was just a couple of hours of her time away from her duties at the monastery, it was easy. But now, with the wedding only a few weeks away, travel back and forth for fittings, flowers, menu and so on was just more than she ever wanted to deal with. All she wanted was to marry the love of her life and finish up her task of settling things with Seteth for her departure from the monastery. Was it too much to ask?

“Perfect,” the graying dressmaker smiled as she moved to carefully pick up the other sleeve. “This dress will be my greatest creation ever.” She looked at Byleth and sighed, “What a remarkable form you have,” Agnus admired. “And you will be the most beautiful bride to ever grace this kingdom.”

“Excuse me, Agnus.” a tall matronly woman entered the room after the briefest of knock, “I need to know if it is acceptable to your Grace to use red flowers rather than pink ones as the pink ones will not appear to be fully blossomed in time. And the artist is here to discuss the portrait.”

With a slow blink of her eyes, the blank stare of Byleth’s past fixated on the woman before she turned her head ever so slightly to look at the dressmaker. 

“Your Grace?” the matronly woman prompted, watching with shock as a deep sigh of exasperation hissed from Byleth, while she bent over and grabbed the skirt of her half-finished gown and bounded toward the door. “Your Grace!”

Her stride remained fixed and determined as she made her way down the wide hallway, her dress skirt bundled in her hands exposing her legs and bare feet, as she made her way toward Dedue. “Where is he?” she demanded as she got closer.

Amused at the sight approaching him, Dedue couldn’t help lifting a brow as he moved toward the study. He didn’t know what had set the future queen off, but he could tell that Dimitri was in for quite the confrontation. “He isn’t alone,” Dedue informed though it didn’t seem to matter. Byleth continued without breaking her stride toward the large doors. “Allow me,” he said as he opened the study door. 

“We need to talk, Dimitri,” she demanded as she looked at the messenger standing by the desk, mouth agape at the sight of his future queen with her skirt hiked to her hips standing in her bare feet while Felix, of all people, looked as if he were about to burst out laughing. Realizing her exposure, she dropped her skirt and patted the lacy fabric in an attempt to look more proper.

“I—you—” Dimitri stammered as he realized his future wife was on the brink of finding a sword to expel some pent up irritation. Her displeasure was unmistakable, especially since she called him Dimitri rather than the shortened “Dimi” that he had grown so used to her calling him. He looked to the messenger. “Ah, yes, you may go now.” His eye watched Byleth as she frowned at the messenger as he quickly made his way passed her to the door.

“Well, as much as I would love to hear what this is all about,” Felix mused, “I think I will just go and take care of that other issue.” He moved toward the door pausing to look at Byleth. “Good thing you didn’t come stomping in here earlier. Sylvain would have loved this sight,” he added as he left. 

Dedue, promptly closed the door leaving the future king and queen to their business in private. “Your gown only has one sleeve,” he said as the slightest grin of amusement tugged his lips. Nothing she did seemed to surprise him any longer. During the times she stayed at the castle, he learned that she could be quite unpredictable.

The sounds of voices Byleth could only assume was the flower woman and the dressmaker, with her pillow of pins still attached to her wrist, chasing after her was now met with Dedue’s voice. He could make them leave her alone. She would have to thank him later.

“I can’t do this, Dimi,” she said exasperation. “It’s just too much!” She turned and walked to the window to stare out at the view as she sighed. “I just can’t,” she breathed. Turning, she saw him leaning forward, clutching the desk as it seemed the color was leaving his face. 

“You—you—don’t, you have changed your mind?” he squeezed out as his throat tightened.

Realizing what he must be thinking, she gasped, “Oh! No, no, no, no, no!” she bolted toward him her foot catching in the skirt of her gown. She pitched forward, hearing a rip before two strong hands saved her from hitting the cold floor. She stared up at the face of the man she loved as she gathered her balance. “I need to explain,” she said quietly.

“Yes, please do,” Dimitri pleaded as stared down at his fiancé. Her gown was now torn at the skirt, her hair disheveled from her near fall. Not quite the vision of a royal proper queen, but she was his queen and the very thought that she was not happy tugged at his heart.

“It’s too much,” she said lightly. “The constant parade of people poking, asking, directing,” her hands moved in broad gesture as her voice grew louder, “menus, flowers, guest lists, music, sitting for some formal portrait!” she nearly shrieked in exasperation. Her eyes lifted to his face. “I don’t need or want all this, I just need you,” she finished as she drew a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm herself.

He breathed a sympathetic sigh as he bent and scooped her up into his arms, walking over to the chaise by the bookcase to sit with her. “I apologize for all of this,” he said quietly. “I admit, it is a bit overwhelming what with all of the other things one must take care of as well.” He whispered a kiss over her lips. “It is just what is expected and tradition. What can we do?”

She pursed her lips in thought for a moment before biting her lower lip. Her mind already had the answer to that, but she wasn’t sure he would agree. “Byleth?” he prompted as he watched her expressions, “I know you have something further to say.” When she didn’t respond but rather compressed her lips as if she were forcing herself to keep her mouth shut, he prodded, “You need to tell me what have on your mind, my beloved. I cannot begin to help you with it unless you talk to me.”

“Let’s get married,” she said flatly.

“I thought we were.”

“I mean now, not in a few weeks.” She reached up to trace the line of his jaw with her finger. “We could go back to the monastery, grab a priest, sign a paper, and done.” She lifted a shoulder, “I don’t need all the attention, I just want to finally be able to be with you.” She searched his face for a moment as her thoughts flowed from her lips, “I want to be with you, you know? I don’t want to wait any longer.” Her lower lip pouted a moment as she dropped her head and looked at his hand resting on her leg. “I’m sorry. That’s rather brash of me to say, but it’s how I really feel. And it’s selfish,” she sighed. “I will go back to the fitting.”

“No, you will not,” Dimitri directed as he took her chin in his fingers to tip her face up to his. His lips captured hers delighting in her response as her hand slipped behind his head to be sure he didn’t pull away too quickly. “Mmmm,” he hummed, “perhaps…”

He straightened a bit while still holding her near. “Dedue!” he called out knowing that his call would be answered quickly. After a brief knock of courtesy, the door opened. “Please, come in and close the door.” Once Dimitri was sure that he could speak without being overheard by passing staff, he smiled at Byleth’s questioning expression before looking at Dedue. “Make preparations for us to travel to the monastery as quickly as possible. It is to be a trip done with the strictest of confidence. No one is to intervene.”

“Your Majesty?” 

Dedue was clearly concerned by this sudden trip and was about to express his safety concerns as the trip would clearly go into the night. “We will leave out the west service area so have the horses waiting for us there. We are eloping.” He smiled at his bride, her arms coming around him in a joyful embrace.

“E-eloping?” Dedue frowned a moment. “But all of the preparations.”

“They will continue for now without interruption,” Dimitri instructed. “When we get back, we will announce our union and the festivities will be merely changed to a celebration of our marriage rather than the actual ceremony.” He looked at Byleth. “Is this acceptable?” He smiled at her as her head bobbed in agreement. 

“Of course, you will travel with us,” Byleth directed at Dedue. “We do need our body guard after all.”

“Thank you, your Grace,” he said with a bow and smile, before turning to get to his task. 

“I will escort you back to your room so you can properly dress and prepare to travel,” Dimitri said as he pulled Byleth to her feet. “No doubt Agnus will be fretting over your dress fitting, and I will deal with her as well on your behalf.”

She reached up and touched his cheek. “You are too good to me, Dimi.” 

“I am so happy!” Byleth exclaimed as she pulled Dimitri into her large room on the third floor at Garreg Mach. 

Dimitri could not remember ever seeing her so radiantly alive. Even after a long ride, no sleep, and Seteth’s grumbling at her for wanting wedding ceremony in the dead of night on a moment’s notice, she was bubbling. He watched as she tossed the little bouquet of flowers Flayn had handed to her on the table before she turned and pointed out the window. “Look, Dimi, the sun is starting to rise,” she sighed before turning to him to throw her arms around him. 

“Thank you, my husband,” she said as she squeezed him and smiled while he tightly returned her embrace. This was all she wanted. Just the two of them, married. She longed for the time they would share a bed with the intimacy she had only dreamed about. That he wouldn’t take her before the wedding was admirable, she had told herself many times. But today, that would all change. “I love you, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd,” she purred against his chest. 

“My queen, I love you so much,” he breathed as he felt the pent up desire he had for her beginning to build faster than he anticipated. He scooped her up and nuzzled her neck before moving to lightly deposit her on the bed. The first color of early morning sun was softly lighting the room. “Not quite a wedding night,” he mused as he sank down beside her.

He felt her hands already pulling at his clothes as her lips sought his. “We are over dressed,” he breathed against her mouth. This time it wouldn’t be just simple sexual pleasures with each other during their stolen evenings together at the castle whenever she stayed, this time it would be complete and he wanted it to be perfect. 

Byleth finished pulling off the last of her attire and turned to find her husband relaxed back on the bed, a lazy grin on his face. His right arm crooked behind his head, his left leg bent at the knee with the sheet casually draped over his hips, she nearly went weak at the knees just looking at him. Her eyes raked over every muscle, every scar before coming to rest on the sheet covering what she wanted to see next. A smile stretched her lips before she sucked a deep gasp as her eyes widened in exaggerated shock, “Your Majesty,” she cooed, “is this modesty?” 

Her voice was a teasing tone, and he couldn’t help smiling at her as she moved toward him. He had never seen her so animated and seemingly glowing with happiness. It was as if everything he had ever wanted was compacting itself in this one morning, and he never felt more in love.

Her hand flung the sheet off of him with an exaggerated flair while she smiled evilly as she looked at her new husband now laying completely exposed and fully aroused. “Dimi,” she breathed as she slowly slid her body over his to lay on top of him, “I have waited for this so long.” Her body relaxed into his as his arms came around her, his hands tenderly rubbing her back. She moved to nip his neck before lifting herself so she could stare down at his face lazily smiling up at her.

He was contented just to let her take control for the moment, she seemed to be enjoying herself so. The sparkle of happiness in her eyes was captivating and he wanted it to last forever. He couldn’t help the groan of pleasure that escaped his lips as she ever so slowly rotated her hips over his. It was clear that she was wanting to take her time to torture him, he thought.

“Hmmmm, there is still an article of attire on you, my husband,” she said softly before reaching up and dipping her finger under the strap of his eye patch slowly lifting it off of his head. She smiled now. A scar ran vertically over his eye. The once clear blue orb was milky white and blind. “That’s better,” she cooed. “I want absolutely nothing between us. Especially when it is just us two. Ever.”

His hand wrapped around the back of her head pulling her down to accept his kiss. His tongue pushed into her and demanded a response. Did he deserve this treasure? This happiness? No, he decided, he did not, but he had it and was not going to let it get away. No more would he lock his innermost thoughts and fears away. There was someone in his life now that loved him. Someone that wanted everything about him regardless of flaws. In a fluid motion, he rolled her to her back and stared down at her. “How was I blessed with you?” he breathed against her cheek while his hand found a nipple to tease.

“Perhaps,” she breathed as she arched into him, “we were both just empty souls until we happen to wander the same path, destined to find each other.” Her hand moved to touch him as she had before, but this time it would end with the bond she longed for. The bond that would join them as one.

His hand moved lower to tease her into spasms of pleasure. He drew her pert nipple into his mouth before a low groan sounded in his throat. “Careful, my beloved, you are making things difficult to—ahhh—control.” With a determined motion, he was pushed over to his back. Byleth now straddling him sitting proudly on his abdomen staring down at him as she slowly moved her hips back and forth delighting in the feel of him against her wet folds.

A long and deep growl rolled from Dimitri’s throat as he fought to hold back the release that was threatening him. “Byleth, you are….” He grabbed her hips to hold her still. “You are dangerously close to making me lose control too soon. Don’t move.” He looked up at her as she smiled down at him from her perch. “Please, don’t move.”

She remained perfectly still for only a few moments before he pitched her over and came down on top of her. “You have no idea what you are doing to me,” his voice huskily whispered as he claimed her lips while seizing her hand so she wouldn’t touch him.

“Take me Dimi,” she grunted as she stared up at him. “Now, please.” Her eyes fixed on his has he moved into position. She rolled her hips upward in invitation as her legs invitingly opened wide. “I love you,” she heard him whisper as he drove into her and slowly moved. The groan of sudden pain flowed from her lips followed with, “It hurts so good, Dimi.” 

Her words fueled his passion as he drove deeply into her with a rhythm she quickly learned as heated pleasure flooded through her. He slowed for a moment before he felt her arch, spasm and nearly howl with pleasured released. There was no more restraint, he plunged deeply into her, gasping as he poured into her depths. He drew a few deep ragged breaths before kissing her and moving to her side. “I have no words,” he said has his fingers moved to lightly brush the minty-colored hair from her brow. “I love you more than life itself, Byleth Blaidydd.” His eyes slowly closed. “And, I am afraid I am exhausted,” he admitted.

“Dimi?”

“Hmmm?”

She could hear his breathing beginning to slow as he was falling asleep. “Thank you, and I love you, my Dimi,” she whispered as she nestled into him to sleep.


End file.
